Weaponry
This page contains all of the weaponry available in Crafting Dead: Cure. NOTE: Zombies do not take location based damage. Hitting them in any part of their body does the same amount of damage to them. =Melee Weapons= There is currently a total of 13 melee weapons available. As a point of reference, a normal diamond sword kills zombies in 4 hits. BaseBall Bat Durability: Hits to Kill Zombie: 5 Found in (Loot): Common, Rare BaseBall Bat with Nail Durability: Hits to Kill Zombie: 3 Found in (Loot): Rare Bowie Knife Durability: Hits to Kill Zombie: 2 Found in (Loot): Rare, Very Rare Broken Chainsaw Durability: Hits to Kill Zombie: 3 Found in (Loot): Very Rare Crowbar Durability: Hits to Kill Zombie: 4 Found in (Loot): Rare, Very Rare, Extremely Rare Fireman's Axe Durability: Hits to Kill Zombie: 2 Found in (Loot): Extremely Rare Golf Club Durability: Hits to Kill Zombie: 4 Found in (Loot): Common Hatchet Durability: Hits to Kill Zombie: 2 Found in (Loot): Very Rare, Extremely Rare Night Stick Durability: Hits to Kill Zombie: 6 Found in (Loot): Common, Rare, Police Old Shovel Durability: Hits to Kill Zombie: 3 Found in (Loot): Rare, Very Rare, Extremely Rare Rusty Pipe Durability: Hits to Kill Zombie: 3 Found in (Loot): Common, Rare Samurai Sword Durability: Hits to Kill Zombie: 2 Found in (Loot): Extremely Rare Sledgehammer Durability: Hits to Kill Zombie: 3 Found in (Loot): Very Rare, Extremely Rare =Firearms= There is currently a total of 10 firearms available. All firearms may have their color changed using a spray can. NOTE: Unless you have a supressor on your weapon, your gunfire WILL attract nearby zombies. Handguns 44 Magnum Capacity: 6 Ammunition: 44 Magnum Clip Firemode: Semi Compatible Attachments: ACOG Sight Shots to Kill Zombie: 2 Found in (Loot): Extremely Rare, Military, Supply Drops M1911 Capacity: 7 Ammunition: M1911 Clip Firemode: Semi Compatible Attachments: Holographic Sight, Supressor Shots to Kill Zombie: 2 Found in (Loot): Extremely Rare, Military, Supply Drops M9 Capacity: 15 Ammunition: M9 Magazine Firemode: Semi Compatible Attachments: Holographic Sight, Supressor Shots to Kill Zombie: 3 Found in (Loot): Very Rare, Extremely Rare, Military Automatic Rifles AK-47 Capacity: 31 Ammunition: AK-47 Magazine Firemode: Auto Compatible Attachments: ALL Shots to Kill Zombie: 3 Found in (Loot): Military M4-A1 Capacity: 30, 40, 75 Ammunition: 30rnd STANAG, 40rnd STANAG, Drum STANAG Firemode: Auto Compatible Attachments: ALL Shots to Kill Zombie: 3 Found in (Loot): Military, Supply Drops MP5K Capacity: 21, 35 Ammunition: MP5K 21rnd Magazine, MP5K 35rnd Magazine Firemode: Auto Compatible Attachments: Grip, Holographic Sight, Tactical Laser Shots to Kill Zombie: 4 Found in (Loot): Military SCAR Capacity: 30, 40, 75 Ammunition: 30rnd STANAG, 40rnd STANAG, Drum STANAG Firemode: Auto Compatible Attachments: ALL Shots to Kill Zombie: 3 Found in (Loot): Military, Supply Drops Semi-Automatic Rifles AS50 Capacity: 5 Ammunition: AS50 Magazine Firemode: Semi Compatible Attachments: 6x Scope, Bipod Shots to Kill Zombie: 1 Found in (Loot): Supply Drops DMR Capacity: 5 Ammunition: DMR Clip Firemode: Semi Compatible Attachments: 6x Scope, ACOG Scope, Bipod Shots to Kill Zombie: 1 Found in (Loot): Military, Supply Drops M1 Grand Capacity: 10 Ammunition: M1 Grand Clip Firemode: Semi Compatible Attachments: 6x Scope, ACOG Scope, Bipod Shots to Kill Zombie: 2 Found in (Loot): Extremely Rare, Military, Supply Drops =Other= M67 HE Grenade Explosive Power: About The Same as 1 Block of TNT Found in (Loot): Extremely Rare, Military, Supply Drops Category:Items